


Birds of a Feather

by General_Zargon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets turned into a hawk, but Darcy still won't let him skip movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Avengers fandom. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Okay, so I'm a little lost...how exactly did this happen, and did anyone get pictures of it?" Darcy asked in bemusement, blinking at the spectacle in front of her.

There were pieces of metal and shredded papers all over the floor of the lab, which granted wasn't that strange a sight, especially when Tony and Jane were both on Science! benders. Natasha and Bruce were running around trying to catch a flying golden-brown blur, harried expressions on their faces, which was strange, and Tony Stark was rolling on the floor laughing his butt off, not actually all that strange.

It actually looked like the billionaire was having a bit of trouble breathing, if the concerned look that Steve was giving him was any indication, and Thor was standing off to the side looking like he didn't know whether to laugh or try to help.

Darcy's attention was caught when the blur slowed down enough that she could now see the beautiful golden-brown hawk that was zooming around the room, looking as furious as a hawk could. Which, for the record, was actually pretty frightening, especially when you factored in the talons and razor sharp beak.

Tony managed to choke back his laughter long enough to say, "Loki - spell - transformed - matches his codename!" before he lost it again, cackling like a madman. Steve definitely looked concerned now.

She'd wondered where the archer was while everyone else seemed to be there, and now she knew.

And then the rest of what Tony said registered, and Darcy blinked, looking at the hawk more closely. Its - _his_ , sorry - feathers were the exact shade of Clint's hair, and the eyes were the same color.

Right. So Hawkeye was now an actual hawk, and apparently Loki was responsible. Ouch. That wasn't going to leave Clint feeling  charitable towards the supervillain, not that he ever did in the first place but still, no wonder hawk-Clint looked pissed.

"Okay, so why is Clint a hawk?" Darcy asked, trying to wrap her head around what had apparently happened.

It was Thor who answered, "My brother thought it would no doubt be amusing to turn Clint into his namesake during our last battle...hence my shield-brother's new feathers." The Asgardian's lips twitched, showing that he too found the situation a little funny, but at least he tactfully refrained from laughing, unlike Tony.

Speaking of Tony, the inventor seemed to have passed out from lack of oxygen. Darcy felt no sympathy for the hurting ribs in his future, if only because she was still pissed about that prank he'd pulled on her involving anchovies and the coffeemaker.

Hawk-Clint finally came to rest on the head of one of Tony's spare Ironman suits and seemed to engage in a staring contest with Natasha. Her money was on Nat winning, because Black Widow was just that awesome. Bruce leaned against one of the lab tables to catch his breath, the soft, quick beeping of his watch slowing fading to silence, for which everyone was doubtlessly thankful for.

Darcy decided it was about time for her to step in and gave her best taxicab whistle to get the room's attention. It worked, and when everyone looked at her she announced as confidently as she could, "Okay people, let's just keep calm. Bruce, deep breaths. Steve, make sure Tony's alive. Thor, go check on Jane and see if you can get her to eat something. Nat, rain-check on the staring contest. Clint, I don't care if you do have feathers, tonight is movie night and you are going to watch Jurassic Park with me if I have to drag you to the common room."

Everyone drifted off to their assigned tasks, Bruce righting a few chairs that had gotten knocked over and Steve kneeling down to take Tony's pulse. Natasha just stood back and leaned against a wall as she watched the proceedings. Thor had vanished as soon as she'd mentioned Jane. Hawk-Clint squawked at her, which earned him a raised eyebrow from both Darcy and Natasha. Yay, Black Widow was on her side. Sweet.

Hawk-Clint looked suitably chastised. And then Tony would woke up and said, "Ow, my ribs, hey where's the birdbrain? Did he get basted while I was out?"

Damn it, Tony!

Hawk-Clint shrieked, flapping his wings and glaring as the billionaire slowly stood up, Steve standing by his elbow in case he fell over. Captain America facepalmed at Tony's question, muttering something along the lines of 'I'm not even going to try'.

Ruffling his feathers, Hawk-Clint shifted on the Ironman helmet he was perched on, flipped up his tail feathers up and...

"Fucking hell, Legolas!" Tony honest to Thor _screeched_ as Hawk-Clint took off, gliding over to land smoothly on Darcy's shoulder.

Time to beat a hasty retreat, which the intern promptly did, sprinting to the elevator amidst Tony's curses and threats.

Hawk-Clint looked smug, and Darcy shot him a look as she muttered, "I should pluck you, you overgrown chicken..."

The hawk cackled.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Apparently Loki's spell was only temporary, because right in the middle of Jurassic Park III hawk-Clint squawked in surprise from where he was perched on the back of the couch and started glowing.

The glow faded, and the once again human Clint was sitting there, fully clothed thankfully, blinking repeatedly. Darcy and Clint looked at each other for a minute, shrugged, and Darcy handed the popcorn bowl up to him as she called out.

"Hey J-man, can you let the others know that Clint's back to normal?"

" _Certainly, Ms. Lewis._ "


End file.
